Accidental Hurt
by wingdesire
Summary: Takes place after the Military Police are done with Eren. "Shhh! You should've been more careful. He's still healing." "Right, sorry." "Levi,you really should be more careful." "..."


**Can you believe this baby is lone for me? Lol, i have no idea if it's good. Took me a while. If any of you guys want me to write something, I'm taking prompts. Just PM me what you want. [up until T rated.] This was inspired by Difference from ichigoangel. Please, I am not stealing credit, I merely just wish to continue the story from where s/he left off. **

**I do not own Snk... blah.**

* * *

Eren sat in his cell, shivering slightly. It had been a day since the Survey Corps

had found him, battered and bruised. The guards looking after him had been dispatched immediately (much to Levi's delight), but it still didn't fix the undone. After receiving daily beatings (mentally and physically), the once fiery teen now flinched whenever someone came over. Through much difficulty, Hanji and Levi managed to get Eren fixed up a bit. While he was still wary of human interaction, he accepted the two, acknowledging their good-hearted intentions.

Wincing slightly at the bandages that rubbed, Eren shifted over, flipping to the other side of the bed. Levi, after much reluctance, was forced to retire to his room for work. Hanji was working furiously on another experiment: Titan shifter's DNA. She wanted to know what made a titan shifter's genome different from regular humans-_pointles_s, Eren thought. No matter what discovery the exuberant scientist would make, it still made him a monster.

_Monster._

_I wonder what Armin and Mikasa think of me?_

**Bam!**

Eren turned, directing his hearing towards the unexpected noise.

"Shhh! You should've been more careful. He's still healing."

A low voice, laced with guilt. "Right, sorry."

"Kid, it's time for your trial." Levi fumbled with the lock, slowly opening the cell.

"Don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to ensure your safety," Hanji piped up.

Eren got up, ignoring the slight pain in his side. He didn't want to worry the two Scouting Legion members. They already did so much for him. This was nothing.

**Clink.**

A pair of silver handcuffs wrapped around his wrists. The brunet looked up, confused.

Hanji smiled apologetically. "A necessary precaution."

"C'mon, let's get you to the courtroom, Eren." Levi smiled slightly, his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"It'll all be over soon."

* * *

**Wham.**

_I should of known this was gonna happen._

_They were too nice._

_I should of- _

Eren broke off as another punch was delivered, face turning to the side. He was bleeding, he knew that. Vaguely he could hear the shocked murmurs from the crowd in the wondered why the audience reacted like that, weren't they so keen on having them dissected?

He looked up, pleading,** begging.**

_No. Not there. Anywhere but there. _

_Please._

Pain exploded in his side as he was hit in the ribs. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath, his sides burning. He tugged on his restraints, desperately trying to comfort his flaming no use,he gave up, slumping to the side, his mind threatening to slide into unconsciousness.

The last thing he dimly registered before his eyes slid shut was the court Marshall threatening Levi with execution,sweat running down his forehead…...

* * *

Warm. Footsteps.

He was being carried.

But by who?

He didn't care, just didn't want the heat being taken away. He buried his face in the crook of the fabric.

"Levi,you really should be more careful."

"..."

Hanji pushed up her glasses. They were in a dimly lit room, waiting for Eren to wake up. He was sleeping on the cot, a slight frown gracing his features.

"It's not your fault. Really, that was the only way to get him out of the situation," the young scientist added gently. Levi looked at Hanji, back against the wall. Guilt radiated off of him in waves.

"How is he?"

"Stabilized, for now." Hanji chuckled. "He puts up quite a fight. We had to sedate him, he wouldn't let anyone touch his injuries.

You pack a hard punch," she continued.

"I tried not to hit him that hard. Is he alright?"

Really, he did want to know.

Hanji sighed,pushing her glasses with her finger. "He has a mild concussion. Must've been when he fell. There's also a few fractured ribs." She broke off, seeing Levi's horrified expression.

"He was weak already," she explained, not liking Levi's facial expression. "It seems Eren had already sustained damage in that area. My guess is his titan was too busy repairing the damage caused by that." Hanji stopped, looking away. Levi could guess what she was talking about.

He balled his hand into a fist, disgusted. How could he forget? Those vermin did this. And he made it worse. How was he supposed to face him now? There would be no doubt Eren would hate him. After all, he kicked him at his lowest point.

The tension in the air was palpable. Hanji stood up, weary from the day's events.

"I'll go get him some food. You stay here, make sure he wakes up fine," she called, feet moving out the door.

Levi's eyes widened. "Surely he'll hate me," the elder protested.

The brunette stopped, arm resting on the door frame.

"Levi. I'm sure you can think of something." And with that she was gone, ponytail bobbing up and down.

**_Fuck._**

_What the hell do I do now?_

"Uggh…." Eren got up, bringing a hand to his head. Everything was slightly fuzzy. "What happened…."

Dazedly, he turned to take in his surroundings. A sharp pain to his side made him wince, cradling his ribs.

"Careful, kid. You took quite a beating." Levi's voice was brittle.

_Wait.._

_this guy.._

_he's…_

The youth slowly backed away,ribs vehemently protesting, prompting a massive coughing fit. He hugged his side, breathing heavily, ribs on fire. God, it really did hurt.

"I told you to be careful." This time the voice was gentle. The corporal moved to the adolescent's back, massaging it while he coughed and hacked.

"W-" Wheeze. "Why?"

"Because I started this. I started this mess, now I have to clean it up."

The senior leader's eyes flitted towards the ground for a moment.

"Eren, I really am truly sorry. I never meant you any harm. This was the only choice we had."

His eyes were slightly wet. Sniffing, Levi looked away, staring at the wall.

"It-" Cough. "It's okay. I understand it was necessary. " Pant. "Just please," Eren faced Levi, round green eyes imploring, "Never do that again."

Strong arms enfolded him, warming him. A muffled response.

"I promise."


End file.
